phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Where's Perry?
The Flynn-Fletchers are off on an African safari, leaving Perry at home to deal with Doofenshmirtz and his most evil plot yet: to take over the O.W.C.A. But when Doofenshmirtz accidentally zaps Carl the intern with his Ultimate-Evil-Inator ray, Carl takes over the O.W.C.A. (Organization Without a Cool Acronym) and imprisons Doof and Monogram. Agent P steps in but gets zapped with Doof’s many rays and in the cliffhanger of all cliffhangers, disappears. Read the full summary... Prologue Evil Flynn-Flecther Robots.jpg File:332 - All Inators at Once.jpg Where's Perry - Doof and Monogram Trapped.png What!? Jeremy!?.png Phineas's Fanfare.png Where's Perry - Evil Carl.jpg dp2.png dp3.png dp7.png dp9.png dp10.png dp19.png dp20.png 332 - Trapped by Carl.jpg 332 - Unloading the Inators.jpg 332 - Perry Stuck at Home.jpg 332 - Perry Captured.jpg 332 - OWCA Supercomputer.jpg 332 - Outside the OWCA.jpg 332 - Moving In.jpg 332 - High-Rise Resturaunt.jpg 332 - Highly Unconvential Vehicle.jpg 332 - Havoc in the Savannah.jpg 332 - Francis Sunbathing.jpg 332 - Evil for Extra Credit.jpg 332 - Desparate for a Call.jpg 332 - Curses, Foiled Again.jpg 332 - Carl Hit by the Evil Ray.jpg 332 - Behind Bars.jpg 332 - Arriving in Africa.jpg 332 - 18 Hours Without a Phone.jpg|Candace not so happy because she can't use her cell Phone to call Jeremy 332 - Safety First.jpg 332 - Perry in a Pet Carrier.jpg 332 - Perry Faking Sick.jpg 332 - Fireside Girl Pride.jpg Highly Unconventional Vehicle.PNG Gate 32B .jpg NBO airport .png vlcsnap-2012-07-25-17h56m38s128.png Candace Breaking Up.png|Candace is shocked to hear that Jeremy is breaking up with Candace Where's Perry to be continued.jpg|t.b.c Candace looking outside the airport hoping Jermy would show up.jpg Candace getting a call from stacy.jpg Candace having heard the last call to board the airplane.jpg Candace trying to think why Jeremy did not show up at the airport.jpg It's him.jpg We got cut off.jpg Candace after her call to Jeremy could not be completed.jpg Candace greeting iggy.jpg Following ignatious.jpg Getting out of the vehicle.jpg Candace asking lady if she has a phone.jpg Does that banana have international coverage.jpg Candace searching for a cell phone.jpg I'll never know what Jeremy wants to tell me.jpg Candace finds a weird telephone.jpg IfIamlosingavideogame.jpg Flabby young Doof.jpg Will give us something more prehensile.jpg 'Cause a monkey's tail.jpg I'm glad we used pencil.jpg The tail was gonna be a snake.jpg After baboon adrenal glands.jpg And a couple big gorilla hands.jpg We need a cheetah's muscle.jpg "On the Savannah" Sun rising in Africa.jpg Buford faking a sunrise.jpg Nine happy campers on the savannah.jpg Baboon drawing.jpg Isabella feeds a baboon.jpg The baboon likes Isabella's banana.jpg Baboons surrounding Isabella.jpg WPp1 Isabella and Monkeys.png Candace and a pair of baby cheetahs.jpg Candace running away from the mother cheetah.jpg Some sleep in the daylight.jpg And then they hunt by night.jpg Phineas and Isabella photographing.jpg Isabella on the savannah.jpg WPp1 Isabella on the Sabana.png Buford eating grub.png PnF Nap on the savannah.png|Phineas and Ferb relaxing on a tree Buford clinging to a waterbuck.jpg Feast with the wildebeest.jpg Isabella with the wind in her hair.jpg Panoramas Carl in black pano.jpg On the savannah nap.jpg